The Break Up
by TheAnimeZankyou
Summary: "She stared out of the glazed window: the weather outside was crying along with her. It seemed that the weather was crying a little harder than Lucy was." NaLu, GaLe(hinted)


Lucy sat in her room, comforted by the feel of her blankets. They were giving her a hug in her solemn day. She stared out of the glazed window: the weather outside was crying along with her. It seemed that the weather was crying a little harder than Lucy was. It seemed like the clouds said to the rain to 'let it all out' and so it did. Lucy yearned for the warmth from her boyfriend but he no longer wanted to be her warmth. She needed him and he wasn't there for her. Levy tried to comfort her but she needed to be alone for some time. She needed to cry and let all her feelings out. Usually Loke would come and spend time with her but he knew that he should keep away for a while.

Lucy walked her house with her covers accompanying her everywhere. She summoned Plue and he followed her as well. He couldn't judge as he didn't speak English. He was just like a little teddy that could move. Every time she saw something that belonged to him, she broke down into tears, clutching Plue. The small dog snuggled up to her and gently patted her head.

* * *

><p>When Gray heard what Natsu had done to her, he was furious. His anger could match Natsu's flames or even win. He stormed in the guild with Cana behind him as they went on a job together. He marched straight up to Natsu and punched him straight in the jaw. He didn't hold back anything. Natsu went flying to the wall.<p>

"What the hell man!?" He shouted at him. Mira had to hold Gray back while Elfman held back Natsu. They could see all the rage in Gray's face.

"Don't you dare! I just visited Lucy, she told me what happened! How could you? She loved you. You were best friends! You let that all go for what? A one sided love with Lissana?" Mira and Elfman were upset that he was talking ill of their sister but they felt bad for Lucy who was broken hearted as she had lost the love of her life.

"I don't know what to say,"

"Don't know what to say!" Gray was hysterically laughing. "How about the truth! The reason you broke up with Lucy!" Gray saw Lucy in the corner of his eye as he spoke. She was in her pyjamas, Levy was holding her hand pulled her into the guild.

Lucy was sitting beside Cana, Jet and Droy and soon Levy. Gray felt bad for his 'sister', she was in her pink pyjamas and was concealed by her white fluffy dressing gown. Her hair hadn't been brushed in several days. It looked like she hadn't slept much either. Her eyes were all red and puffy. Her cheeks were tears stained and her milky skin was now a grey colour. In other words she wasn't looking herself.

"Levy, I just want to be alone," Levy came back with some hot chocolate and placed in front do her and sat beside, shooing Jet beside Droy. Both Cana and Levy wrapped there arms around her. The girls rested there head on her shoulder as the consoled her. "Why?" The girls heard her whisper. "Was I not a good girlfriend?" They saw as fresh tears run down her face. Levy and Cana just watched as Lucy walked back out the guild.

Gray was furious as she walked out sniffing again. He snapped his head towards Natsu who's head was limp.

"Say something! I didn't want Lucy hearing it when she was here, she is still heartbroken. If Mira didn't have a good grasp on me, I would of killed you!"

"I broke up with her because we were too in love," Gray was confused by his words.

"So what! How can you be too in love?"

"We were at THAT point in our relationship, I didn't want to hurt her," Gray managed to break Mira's grip and ran forward to Natsu and punched him in the face but Gageel managed to pull him back again.

"So what that you are inexperienced! It will hurt for the first time then it will be bliss. Everyone knows that, you dense Pyro! Lucy knows that you are inexperience. Lucy has never done it either. March over to her now and grovel for her to take you back! If she doesn't you just lost the most amazing thing in the world to you," Natsu looked up to Elfman who was holding him. Elfman simply nodded. Natsu looked at everyone in the guild, mostly everyone nodded.

"Tell her, that you were a fool-" Levy said but was cut off. Gageel wasn't too happy that Gray had cut her off.

"And an idiot," Gray spoke up with a chuckle. Gageel let go of Gray and walked up to Natsu, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Firstly, do you want to get back with Lucy? I don't want her to go back through the pain if your feelings aren't true," Natsu nodded to her question. He knew that Gray was right but his own pride forced him to say nothing of gratitude. "Secondly, don't mention to Lucy that we are telling you these things. Though you do want you her back. We did give you the idea. And thirdly, like Gray said, you are best friends. Win her over with something that she will love to cheer her up. She's not over you yet. Now SCRAM!" Mira instantly turned into her demon self. Natsu scurried out the guild with many the girls squealing.

"Do you think she will take him back?" Cana asked she as she wrapped her arms and legs around her boyfriend's wooden frame.

"I hope it's a fairy tale ending. Lu-Lu, loves them," Levy said as she imagined Natsu in a prince costume holding a rose out to her and Lucy crying and wrapped her arms around him while he was kneeling.

"They were such a cute couple. They always kissed when others weren't around as they were embarrassed to do so," Happy chirped up as he played with Pantherlily and Carla. The three cats were playing rock-paper-scissors.

* * *

><p>Natsu walked to Lucy's house with a single rose in his hands. He made sure that there were no thorns on it as he didn't want to hurt her again. As he walked towards her home, he was thinking of ways that he could win her back. He had to win her back in way that only he could do. He was first her best friend so he had to win her back that way.<p>

He walked into her stairway with a flower a note and brown teddy bear. He placed the teddy on the floor with the note and rose in its crossed legs and knocked on the door. Natsu hid around the corner and watched as Lucy slowly opened the door and looked at the bear. It was holding a single rose and note. She picked the three objects up. She hugged the teddy bear, smelt the rose and read the note. It read: "I'm beary sorry. Natsu was an stupid idiot letting you go." Lucy was still chuckling at the bad pun. It was the first time she stopped crying to laugh.

"Natsu, where are you?" He ruffled his hair and stepped out from his hiding place. He could see all the time she had spent crying on him. Natsu slid down the wall as he felt so guilty for making her cry. He never wanted to hurt her yet he did. He patted the floor beside him, Lucy wrapped her dressing gown tighter around her and sat beside him.

"I am so sorry. I thought that breaking up with you would stop you getting hurt but I was wrong," Lucy pushed his head to rest on her shoulder.

"Why would I get hurt if I was with you," she rested her head on top of his head and took in the scent that she longed for: forest and chili. She finally felt his warmth.

"Mating season is nearly here and we haven't...you know," Lucy wrapped her arms around his shoulder and held him. He snuggled into her fluffy gown.

"Then you should of talked with me instead of breaking up with me. I am scared of doing it but I want to be with you and show you how much that I love you," he looked to Lucy who had fallen asleep leaning against him. She had a smile across her face. Natsu picked her up like a princess and carried her of to her bed and tucked her in. He placed the bear beside her head. He placed the rose on her makeup table. He wiped her hair out of her eyes, wiped away all the tears that she had cried then placed a chaste kiss on her forehead then left the room smiling. He was so happy that she had forgiven him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I do apologise if this seemed more of a script than a story. I tried my best to add description. Please tell me what you though. I love reading your reviews. I usually do respond to them, only if you have any questions.<strong>


End file.
